


【授翻】To Lose, Nonetheless

by Clover_cherik



Series: 你与我的千般未来 [11]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Established Relationship, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt Stephen Strange, Hurt/Comfort, IronStrange family, M/M, trigger warning, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 05:41:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16780735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clover_cherik/pseuds/Clover_cherik
Summary: 如此巨大的力量让Stephen感到无助，他再也不想体会，Tony也是一样。*非无限战争线，还是提醒一下:)





	1. A Love so Strong/爱，何等浓烈

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [To Lose, Nonetheless](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15890481) by [VisionaryGalaxy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisionaryGalaxy/pseuds/VisionaryGalaxy). 



> 译者警告：作者警告含有bao力行为描述（Graphic Depictions Of Violence）。虽然作者打了伤害/治愈的标签，实际内容伤害远多于治愈。Stephen和Peter都受了伤。请注意。  
> 作者笔记：我的缪斯表示她不喜欢冷静:(

事出突然，太过突然以至于护盾和咒语都停不下来。他能感觉到的只有疼痛，爆炸仿佛在火光闪现的两毫秒之间就将他的皮肤从骨骼上烫沸了。起初他一无所想，睁开双眼只看见空气中满是闪烁的碎砾和尘埃，随着每一道呼吸将他的肺都填满。那里没有任何自然或人造的光线，只有冰凉的雨滴失去了屋顶的阻隔坠落下来。

第一个浮现的想法， **理应很清晰** ，但实际却非如此，传来的只有遥远的响声。他开始缓缓转动眼珠，接收图像，绕身体四周环顾；第二个浮现的念头， **我是医生我该帮忙** 。最微弱的挪动都能让他发现自己被压住了，如果不是什么更糟的情况的话，这就解释了为什么他的脊背正在承受难以负担的重压。不过他的头还能动，于是他咳嗽起来，在四周激起了一团尘土；手也还能动，颤抖得厉害，伴着新鲜的刺痛。

自己肯定忘了什么，他知道的，即便脑袋感觉天旋地转、即便从顶上滴落的冰凉的水滴被什么温暖黏腻的东西所代替了。再次挪动，再次喘息，然后他看到了。心跳得更快了，他惊恐地睁大了眼睛，泪水涌上了眼眶。第三个念头忽然出现在他的脑海中，尖锐而恐惧。 **Peter。**

Peter正躺在尘土中，不像Stephen那样被钉着动弹不得，但有血从他头的一侧汩汩淌出，苍白的脸上横亘着一道明显的伤口。周围一片灰色，这血红填满了Stephen的眼睛。他试图大声呼喊、试图唤醒孩子，但只是又一次呛到窒息，听不见自己发出任何声音。他试图集中注意力，试着思考，但一切依旧是那么模糊， **魔法，我得用魔法** 。

或许是割伤、擦伤、甚至脱臼的缘故，双手合拢让他无比痛苦，但尚且可以忍受，必须忍受。他试图念咒将石头甩开，但石头只是晃了晃，闪了几点火花然后失败了。Stephen觉得眼中有什么破碎了，眨着眼睛，挥掉了尘埃和雨水。Peter需要他，所以他尝试了一次又一次。

试到第四次的时候他的听力似乎恢复了，不像别人所告诉他的那样是缓缓恢复的，而是突然爆裂出一阵极响的声音，响到让人无法忍受，就像尖叫、警笛、砾石嘎吱作响和周围那座大楼倒塌崩毁声的混合。更糟糕的是，Peter还是一动不动。第六次尝试起了作用，钉住他的那块石头飞走了，令Stephen痛苦地哭叫出声，因为他背上的每一寸都剧烈收缩起来，让他挣扎扭曲了一会儿。

他努力抬起头，看到斗篷正牢牢裹着Peter，一端紧紧压在那道伤口上。这让Stephen嘴角稍稍蜷起了一个微笑，这是目前唯一不会引起他刺痛的动作了，而至少斗篷在Stephen估计不到的地方照顾了Peter。

“Peter？”此时他又试了一次，伸出一只胳膊伸向男孩侧卧着的方向，他的背包早就不知所踪，衣服似乎都撕裂了。这一切都是个错误，纵使是Strange，也只能低声干涩地承认。无助感再次使他胃里翻江倒海起来，身体倒向一侧。他是秘法大使，但依旧百无一用，他依旧躺在地上动弹不得，而Peter受着伤远远躺在那里。Stephen再次挣扎着起身前进，一声呜咽传来，让他的记忆就在那时崩塌四散。

他想起了那个跟他到卡玛泰姬的男人，想起了爆炸发生之前的一瞬Peter还在因他描述的Wong在学生面前摔了个脸朝地的事情笑得很大声，想起了Tony看着自己的眼神，那无论何时看向Peter时都充满保护欲的样子，当孩子做了些烦人的事的时候他脸上不赞同或是骄傲的表情。

Stephen沮丧地吼着，绝望地发现自己跪在地上，胸口起伏，嘴巴大张，只发出了无声的尖叫，即便他已经用魔法抢救了自己残破的脊背，伤害显然已经形成了。可他还是继续喘着气、不去理会席卷浑身的灼痛，不依不饶爬过去。他的双手终于摸到了Peter的手腕，感觉到对方的脉搏，稳定有力，让他半哭半笑出声。斗篷上掉下悬戒，Stephen不假思索地抓住戴上手上，感觉骨头在他这么做的时候咯吱作响。一个入口打开，很小，但刚刚足够让Stephen将斗篷和Peter送到圣所，到那儿找Wong帮忙。

门关上的瞬间Stephen只觉得身上一切存在都分崩离析，他的魔法，他的脊背。他再次倒进尘埃之中，身体开始阵阵痉挛颤栗，让精神都收到了打击。所有的痛苦似乎都凝到了一起，他想吐却吐不出来。无论他有多想就这么昏过去，此刻他能做的只有撑着别晕过去。 **人都去哪儿了？救护车呢，警察呢？**

疲惫不堪让他任由自己闭上了眼睛。他感觉双腿麻木，指尖很 **不舒服** ，即便有任何好转也都无法使他放下心来。

他开始沉入奇妙的虚无之中，突然传来一串熟悉的声音。他睁开眼望着天空，眨眨眼睛，雨水为他灼热的身体带来一丝释放，让他心中涌起一阵摧枯拉朽的舒适。两个熟悉的轮廓飞旋在他上方，是Tony的发明，钢铁侠和战争机器，此刻在与某个陌生的物体战斗。还有其他的声音：咕哝声、射击声和金属碰撞声，让他想起复仇者们。 **现下没什么好担心的了。** 他该把Peter的事情告诉Tony的，可他太累了甚至喊不出一点声音，Wong会处理好的。 **复仇者们会照顾好大家的。** 他叹了口气，无比感激地向黑暗屈服了。即便他感到无助，别人肯定不会的。最重要的是，Peter安全了，否则他真的会无法直视Tony的眼睛。


	2. A Sacrifice so Willing/舍身，何等甘愿

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony需要面对自己几乎失去了赖以生存的一切的事实。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者笔记：伙计们真的很抱歉今天才更新！但起码这章还算长？

Tony试图用合适的轻松的速度来控制飞行以捕捉和击中那些在半空飞舞的灾难性光球，汗水从他脸上滑落。当他和其他复仇者们到达爆炸现场的时候和三个人打了个照面，显然就是这几个人把这些闪亮的信号丢到四周的建筑里的，几秒钟就把整个空间里建筑都夷为平地。

大概有八个炸弹被激光枪射到空中，而事实证明Tony和Rhodes很难兼顾每一个。每隔几分钟，Tony就会低头瞥一眼，看到Cap，Romanoff和Cliff和这些人打斗，Wanda则用魔法修复倒塌的墙壁，试图解救出人们，释放被困的身体。Tony试图击中注意力，设法摧毁八个魔法球其中的另一个，这时他的思绪转到了Stephen和Peter的身上。通常这类事件会出现在他俩的雷达上然后他们会瞬间出现，但到目前为止都没见到他们。Tony感觉心里有些躁动不安，但没法确定是哪里不对。

“Tony，你后面。”Rhodes的声音传来，他急转一个弯回过身来，看到身后的球然后把它炸成了碎片。底下传来的声音表明其他人占了上风，没过一会儿就只剩三个发光的球体了，Tony松了一口气。他悬停在半空，Rhodes在一幢建筑物周围徘徊以解决其他两个球。

“FRIDAY，激活热传感器。”他的视野变成了橙黄色调，环顾四周，希望能看到他们，却没料到Romanoff焦急的声音突然从对讲机中传来。

“Stark当心！”

突然有什么东西从背后猛地击中了他，他在空中打了个转翻滚进了一幢建筑里发出轰隆声，感觉甚至有一股热量隔着装甲向内部袭来。这个会爆炸的球击中了他一个薄弱点，更让Tony生气地是这让装甲故障了，他重重摔进了泥淖和尘埃里，和潮湿的环境融为了一体。装甲跌跌撞撞颠簸了好一会儿才装上了一块巨石停了下来，他发出一阵痛苦和懊恼的呻吟。

“还好吗，Tony？我搞定另外两个。“

“还好，就只是还好而已。”他抱怨道。

Tony侧身摁住反应堆，装甲缓缓收缩起来。他在那儿躺了一会儿用力喘着气，知道其他人很快就会找到自己。该死的他越来越老了。环顾四周，只觉得胃里翻腾。到处是躯体，Wanda还没清理到这幢建筑。他跪下来，朝着距离最近的一位女士伸出手，严格说是个女孩儿，看起来不会超过十七岁。

他的手滑过她的脖子，不需要用力就能感觉到没有脉搏了。恶心感涌了上来，他发现自己又在期待Stephen了，因为后者面对死亡总那么镇静。他不知道那算不算是一个医生，或者说是法师的特质，还是说仅仅是Stephen Strange本人的特质，但现在他得用上这一点了。

于是，他开始有条不紊地攀爬过瓦砾和碎石，寻找存在的脉搏。在发现第七具尸体之后他再也看不清他们的面孔，甚至没有注意到Wanda出现在他身后，因为仿佛一切都陷入了黑暗。

出现了一个脉搏。摇摇欲坠，微弱到几乎觉察不出，但仍然活着。第一个还活着的。他胸中浮起一丝喜悦，张嘴呼叫Wanda，就在那时他的视线从一直查看着的身躯上瞥过脸上，看到了一张让他难以置信的熟悉的面孔。那里无声无息，什么都没有。

他的心跳停摆，世界冰冻，思绪停止，在见到Stephen那张毫无意识的脸的时刻。这不是真的，这不可能。肯定是他该死的精神创伤制造出乐另一个幻觉，这是场噩梦，他要从这个地狱中醒来。但无论他盯着那张脸多久，对方依然殊无变化，他感觉心口又什么裂开了，一条痛苦的绳索勒紧了他的心脏，一个愤怒、惊恐的空洞叫嚣着就要裂开。去他ma的。这绝对 **不可接受** 。

Tony咬紧牙关，伸手去触摸Stephen的脉搏，稳住自己的呼吸。他已经浪费了太多时间，于是停下来关掉了所有设备，将注意力集中。Stephen脸色苍白，浑身是血，让Tony的大脑拒绝去计量到底失血了多少。他轻轻伸手、小心翼翼地不挪动对方的身体，只露出了背上那可怕的伤。他的视线转到了附近的一大块石头上，恶心的感觉又涌了上来，因为大脑从那些碎石上的黑色污渍中找到了答案。他继续检查者，一只手牢牢撑在Stephen的身边，大部分血似乎是从那儿流出来的，而最后他看见了对方的手。

这让他脑袋很痛，眼里涌出了泪。太糟糕了，这就是他允许自己承认的全部内容。Wanda可以在不伤到Stephen的情况下移动他，也许还能止血，但对他的背受的伤无能为力，Tony怀疑哪怕医生也是一样。没有别的选择了。

某种令人作呕、近乎绝望地情绪开始出现。他能做些什么？他是一个行动派，喜欢将坏掉的东西修复，但他不知道该怎么做了。他的目光落在Stephen脖子上挂着的项链上，被雨水淋湿覆满了灰尘和泥土。一个可怕的念头出现在Tony的脑袋：他独自在这里躺了多久？

一声啜泣从喉头溢出，Tony只哭叫了一记便咽了回去，他得 **集中精力** 。阿戈摩托之眼。如果能将Stephen唤醒，就可以把时间逆转到爆炸之前，救出他自己。“Tony。”Wanda叫道。

他抬眼看着她，只见她突然因惊恐摔倒了地上，然后跪在他身边，释放出红色的魔法来阻止流血。Tony仍然没有随它去，他得做点有用的事。Wanda传来焦急的眼神，“情况很糟，Tony。”

“ **我知道！** “他厉声说，艰难地呼吸着。然后是乞求，因为他不能让Stephen死掉，他们向彼此承诺了他们值得拥有的岁月。“我们该做什么？”破碎的音节。

Wanda飞快扫视一番，接着看到了Stephen手上的东西。Tony随着她的目光看去，心中一阵激动，发觉那可能是某个小小的希望所在。是悬戒。Tony伸手温柔地举起Stephen的手，戒指从那不自然地弯曲着的手指上脱落下来。他畏缩了一下。该死的，他不会用这个，但如果Stephen在这儿的话，那Wong一定就在圣所。

“FRIDAY？现在，呼叫Wong的所有电话，没有接听的话尽快将机器人到圣所去一趟告诉他赶紧赶到第三街道和第二街道交叉口附近的立交桥这里来。”Tony希望自己声音中的颤抖不那么明显，因为复仇者们通过同线电话都可以听到。“告诉他，是Stephen。”

“在打了，Boss。”

Tony倾身靠近Stephen，体内的肾上腺素飙升，希求道，“听着Stephen，我不许你死。你听到没有？不管你乐意不乐意，你的心都得继续跳，不然我就叫Peter也生你的气。”他低语道，心脏抽痛。

Wanda稍微挪开了一些朝其他人传递最新消息，而Tony没有理会她眼中的泪水。他不在乎她告诉了大家什么，眼睛直直盯着Stephen的胸膛，当一圈橙色的光芒将那里照亮，他才移开了眼。

Wong一脸严肃地穿过来，眼睛飞快扫过坐在Stephen身边的Tony，脸色更严峻了。“我就知道。”他喃喃道。

Tony疑惑地眨眨眼，看见了Wong手上的血和沾在跟在他身后从传送门飘出来的斗篷上的黑色污渍。斗篷温柔地环绕住Stephen，在没有移动他的情况下将他托了起来。

“现在快点，我们没有太多时间来纠正这个问题。”突然Stephen消失了，他伤痕累累的身体消失在传送门中，只剩Tony陷入了一阵无助，接着是恐惧。

他将目光投向Wanda，后者显然正在释放魔法检查其他的躯体。她朝他瞥了一眼，眉头紧锁，让他觉得更糟了。她朝传送门点了点头，“我们会在这里善后，其他人都明白的。”

此间没有什么能称得上是正确的选择，Tony的思绪导向了无数个分叉路口。他站在废墟之中，四处都是尸体，乃是国际级紧急状况；但那扇门之后，是他一生挚爱，那个让他能够忍受现实、活下去的男人。在这里，他能帮得上忙发挥作用；在那头，他可能不得不站在那儿袖手旁观一直等着。他浑身一阵激灵，从身后那扇门里穿了过去，他弗一走进门就在身后关上了，就像是一直在等他做出选择。

另一头的情况让他迷失了方向。Tony从震耳欲聋的警报声、嘈杂的哭声与摇摇欲坠的废墟之中而来，甚至没有注意到这里彻头彻尾的寂静。当然了，他是在圣所，站在门厅里。双脚指引着他跟着一阵嗡嗡流动的能量飞快爬上了楼梯，当他走到楼梯顶上的时候发现自己突然到了一间卧室里，甚至没来得及转个弯就径直出现在了中间。

Tony站在了Wong面前，后者正在Stephen漂浮着的身形前来回踱步，面色严肃而专注，双手快速移动，魔法从他手中源源流出。Stephen的身体周围开始结成一种病态的橙色光芒，Wong对此似乎汗湿满意，于是Tony缓缓靠近，注视着爱人身上开始渐渐愈合的伤口和瘀痕。

“他会好起来吗？”

“我觉得会的。”

Tony把注意力转向了对方，说，“你说你 **觉得** 到底是什么意思？”

Wong的眼神介于某种冷静与悲悯之间，Tony真的不太喜欢的那种。

“他身上的伤口、挫伤和不幸的痛苦都不是大问题，我担心的是他的背部和双手。”Wong说着，Tony紧张地回头望了一眼Stephen，强忍着才没有伸出手去。“这两者伤得很厉害，我觉得我可以挽回他的手，但是背的问题需要更高级别的治疗。”

“意思是？”Tony平静地问道。

“我要带他去卡玛泰姬。我有信心我们能从身体上及时解决这些问题，但他自己的精神状态，才是真正要解决的谜团。

Tony皱起了眉头，Wong的保证下只让他如释重负了那么一，马上又变了脸色。此刻，Wong经常板着的脸孔也软了下来，眼中闪烁着某种让Tony临近不安崩溃边缘的神色。

“说简单点，拜托。”

Wong的表情依旧没有变，回答道；“他受了重伤，随之经受了相当的痛苦，虽然他也习惯了，但对他的大脑乃至灵魂来说都已是极其沉重的负担。然而，他又向前踏了一步，试图帮忙，在这样的精神状态下使用能力是非常危险的，”他朝Stephen悬浮着的裹成一团的手示意道，“更糟糕的是，虽然他通过训练来实现了这一点，但控制魔法需要强大的力量与专注力，这耗尽了他的精神中心。”

Tony摇了摇头。“试图帮别人的忙？他们都死了Wong。”

房间里突然打开了一道传送门，好几个穿着长袍的人走了进来，脸都被兜帽遮着。Stephen开始飘过去，依旧被斗篷裹着。Tony追了上去，但被Wong伸出一只手拦住了。

“Stark，留下，这儿还有你要干的活。”

Tony怒目而视。“你他妈在说什么呢Wong？那是Stephen，我不会让他一个人的。”他发出愤怒的嘘声。

“他不会的。走进那边的门里，去看看Stephen是为什么付出了那么大的牺牲。”

Tony还没来得及抗议Wong就已经轻轻推开他然后关上了传送门。Tony无可奈何地留下，他们的保证本该能让他好过一些的，但心中的裂缝依旧让他忐忑。他需要分散一下注意力。于是目光被Wong指着的那扇华丽的橡木门吸引了。

Tony走了过去，但在推开门之前，那种之前战斗的时候出现过的不安、恶心的感觉突然又回来了。他深吸一口气，打开门，然后僵住了。当他认出躺在大四柱床上的是Peter的时候，那种可怕的、似曾相识的感觉一瞬间淹没了他。Peter闭着眼睛，身上盖着明显是来自圣所的衣物，脑袋一侧有一道大大的伤口。

Tony的心一下抽紧了，精神终于从这一天的压力和床上中反应了过来，冲到了孩子的身边，就像他对Stephen所做的那样，用手做了初步的检查，除了头部受伤之外，没有别的发现。门又打开了，他转过身去，不顾眼泪无法抑制地流出，新的愤怒填满了他，让他只想要一个答案。他无法确定的那个。

他停了下来，因为发现来的是一名年轻的女人，穿着学徒袍子。Stephen对待学生要求很严格，所以当对方走过来的时候，Tony只是保持了沉默。接着她走到了距离他几英尺远的地方，Tony惊讶地看到她微微鞠了一躬，金色的头发因为这个动作垂了下来。

Tony只是摇了摇头，不去想这一举一动背后的因果。“告诉我他是怎么了。” 

对方伸直身体，瞥了一眼Peter便不再看他。“会好的，只是脑震荡和伤口。他正在以不可思议的速度愈合，Wong决定让他好好睡一觉，但我会密切关注他的情况。如果有任何需要，我就在外间。”

身体里的每一根骨头都从方才见到Peter的样子时候的紧张中放松了下来，女人转身要走，“等等，发生了什么？他是怎么受伤的？”心中暗暗怀疑，但他要听她说出来，他需要听到这个。

她疑惑地侧了侧头，“在爆炸当中受的，Strange大师也在的那个，就我理解您也在那儿的那个。”

Tony努力吞咽着点了点头，显然这个答案足够让她离开了。他转身面朝着床，以为自己会在床边的椅子上待一整晚了。但是没多久，Peter就转醒了。

Tony拖着酸痛的身体坐在椅子上，情不自禁伸手去梳理孩子的头发，慢慢拂掉那上面沾着的尘土和碎屑。他的心就和刚找到Stephen的那时一样怦怦直跳，现在是Peter了。

Peter闭上眼睛，回忆着解开故事的谜底，简短地陈述了自己所知道的事实，无法再说出更多。Stephen在那家咖啡店见到的Peter，可能就是去接他的，然后回到Peter最近常来的圣所。接着爆炸发生了，Peter的头被击中了，而Stephen被钉在了碎石底下。

说到这里，Tony的胸膛开始焦急地收紧了，泪水又涌了上来，画面在他脑海中浮现：Stephen强撑着将石头从悲伤移开，为了去找Peter。他把Peter送到圣所，忍着脊椎碎裂的痛苦，遣走了斗篷，独自躺在了那里，伤痕累累，血流如注。

一只手落在Peter的发间，另一只紧紧握住孩子的手，身体不住颤抖。Stephen用尽了一切力量来救Peter，虽然Tony很想生这个人的气，因为他冒的是如此大的风险，将孩子和一切送到了这里，可Tony又如何能不感激呢？

这是毁灭性的灾难。Tony喘息着，想象着这种牺牲，这种他从来不想付出的牺牲，唯一能与之相提并论的感情。如果Peter醒过来、露出微笑的代价是Stephen越过了那扇死亡之门……他只想此刻就了结自己。他是钢铁侠，可他依旧来迟了，甚至都不 **知道** 自己赖以生存的一切都已经几乎被夺走了。那他又有什么用呢？

“Stark先生？”他抬起头，一只手揉着泪痕沾湿的脸，看见Peter在灯光下缓缓眨着眼睛。

“Peter”。

孩子试图说话，被吸进肺里的灰尘呛出了一阵剧烈的咳嗽，Tony帮他揉着胸口。“怎么——”又是一阵咳嗽代替了干燥刺耳的的嗓音。Tony瞥见了床头柜上放着的水，赶紧给孩子喝了几口。

“好了Peter，没事的，你感觉怎么样？” 

Peter又眨了眨眼睛，困惑地环顾四周，转头用棕色的大眼睛望着Tony，皱起了眉头，流露出一如既往地关切。

“Stark先生，Strange博士在哪儿？”

Tony张开嘴，结果什么都说不出来。他紧紧抓住Peter的手，孩子可能无法理解为什么Stephen会为他甘冒这么大的风险，无法理解他们俩都觉得要承担保护他让他的心脏一直跳动的责任，即使要用他们自己的性命来代替。Tony这回真的拼命想忍住不要留下眼泪，但Peter目光中不断增长的恐惧证明他还是失败了。

“对不起Peter，他伤得真的很重。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者笔记：希望大家都喜欢。对不起今天没有其他更新了，但明天会的，我保证。  
> 如果觉得需要我添加任何TAG的话请告诉我:)  
> 译者笔记：为什么Stephen会为Peter甘冒这么大的风险？为什么他和Tony一样都要拼死保护Peter？  
> 因为他太懂Tony想要用一生拼命守护的所有。  
> 我哭。

**Author's Note:**

> 译者笔记：我好痛。


End file.
